Jotaro's Bizarre Adventure to Equestria
by JojoStar22
Summary: SPOILERS. Jotaro and Joseph go back to Japan. On the flight back, Jotaro falls asleep, only for him to wake up in the land of Equestria. Will Jotaro become allies with the mane 6? Or will they become enemies? - Intermission
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic to date. This is inspired from a story I read that has been discontinued for 4 years. Jotaro awakes in a strange world where everyone is now everypony, Equestria. **Spoilers - If you have not finished Stardust Crusaders then do not read on**

After separating from Polnareff at the Airport, Joseph and Jotaro board a plane that is due to be heading to Japan.

Jotaro was fast asleep, who would ever think he slept so soundly. Joseph however was listening to some tunes with his mp3 player.

Joseph: "What a journey, hard to believe we defeated so many enemies in less than 2 months. Then again, we lost friends along the way. Truly an adventure we will never forget."

Meanwhile with **Jotaro.**

Jotaro, awakening from his nap, begins to open his eyes. But is questioning why he's awaken in the middle of a thick forest.

*Grunt. "What the hell is this?"*

Jotaro thinks to himself as he gets up from the unforgiving ground.

Jotaro: "Where am I, I could've sworn I was on an airplane on my back to Japan. Is this a dream?

Confused of where he is, Jotaro begins to walk around, looking for a way out of the forest.

After walking for what seemed like an hour, Jotaro makes it beyond the forest, only to find what seemed like a small village.

Jotaro: "Finally, that walk was a pain in the ass. What is this pla-"

Jotaro sees not just one, but many ponies throughout the village with weird markings on their hips, and to Jotaro's surprise, they could talk.

Jotaro thinks to himself

Jotaro: *What the hell **_IS_** this place? It's like I woke up in a little girl's book. Could this be the work of an ｢Enemy Stand User｣?*

Not only were they talking, they were doing things only an intelligent being could do. There were ponies with wings, horns, and with nothing, coming out of buildings with things they had just purchased, and eating out at restaurants.

Jotaro: *"Good Grief, If this is the work of a ｢Stand User｣, i'll have to keep my guard up."*

Jotaro suspiciously begins to enter the village to inspect.

To every_pony_'s eyes, they see something they've never seen before. A tall being with black attire walking upright through Ponyville. Terrified, many retreat into the buildings, others stay back and gawk in horror.

Jotaro: *Just my luck, now they're scared of me.*

After walking through ponyville for a few minutes, Jotaro is confronted by a Blue Pony with Rainbow like hair, wings, and a mark of a rainbow and a cloud on it's hip.

Rainbow Dash: "WHO ARE YOU, IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

Jotaro: "I don't know what's going on here. I'm not an enemy, I awoke in the middle of a for-

Rainbow Dash: "As if I'd believe any of that."

Jotaro: *This day keeps getting worse and worse.*

Several ponies begin to run to the scene. To Jotaro's surprise, they were in colors of purple, orange, white, pink, and yellow. The one in purple had both both wings and a unicorn horn

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, we came as soon as we could, what's going on.

Applejack: "What in the hay is that thing?"

Jotaro: "My name is Jotaro Kujo, this is all a huge misunderstanding. I'm not an enemy"

Rainbow Dash: "Then how do you explain the reason why we sensed a weird presence"

Twilight Sparkle: "Where are you from? This is the land of Equestria."

Jotaro: "I'm from a place called Earth, I awoke in a forest here a little while before. Don't know how I got here or why I'm here."

Rarity: "I must say, he may be a weird creature, but the clothes he appears to have on are astounding."

Pinkie Pie: "Come on everypony, it seems like it's a nice creature. Let's not jump to conclusions.

Jotaro: "**_It?_**" Jotaro clenches his fists in anger. "Im a "He."

Pinkie Pie, terrified: "Nevermind." *squeals*

Fluttershy: "I don't know what to think anymore. He looks scary."

Twilight Sparkle: "Sorry about how you've been treated. But to make sure you're not someone you say you are, we're going to have to take you to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to be sure.

Jotaro: "Don't think so, I got better things to do than talk to Ponies all day."

Rainbow Dash: "Is that an INSULT?"

Jotaro: "You tell me, Rainbow Head."

Rainbow Dash: "THAT'S IT!"

Twilight Sparkle: "Rainbow, Wait!"

Rainbow Dash flies into the sky at high speed, disappearing.

Jotaro: "Finally, the little shit left."

Fluttershy: "You've just angered someone you shouldn't have."

Pinkie Pie: "Rainbow Dash isnt leaving, she's coming back, and when I say coming back, I mean FAST."

Jotaro: *What do you mean fas-*

Jotaro: **"!"**

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

Jotaro looks up and sees Rainbow Dash flying back towards ground at incredible speeds, aiming for Jotaro. This Technique of hers is called a Sonic Rainboom. But as of right now, It's being used for attack.

Twilight Sparkle: "Everypony retreat!"

The mane "five" retreat back from Jotaro's position.

Jotaro: "**!**,this isn't good."

Jotaro: _**｢STAR PLATINUM｣****, BRING FORTH THE WORLD.**_

_Time Stops_

Jotaro: "Good Grief, I'm getting hell out of here. I only have 5 seconds."

_Time Resume_

Jotaro has disappeared from Rainbow Dash's vision in a millisecond.

Rainbow Dash: "What the!?"

Rainbow Dash tries to slow down before hitting the ground, but ends up tumbling across the dirt.

The mane 5 rush to back to Rainbow Dash

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, what happened?

Rainbow Dash: I don't know, he disappeared in the blink of an eye

Applejack: We saw it happen, but how did he do it?

Twilight Sparkle: Tell everyone to be on their guard, this whole situation may get a lot bigger than it already is.

The Mane 6 scatter to find Jotaro

Jotaro: "Shit, I barely got away."

Jotaro makes it back to the Entrance of the Everfree forest

Jotaro: "I don't have time to have tea time with some ponies. I gotta find a way out of this shitty world. Good grief."

Jotaro walks into the Everfree Forest, again.

**Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle, Nightfall**

Princess Celestia: "I felt a strange power coming from Ponyville. But for some reason I can't sense it anymore."

Princess Luna: "I felt it too, big sister. The power it was emitting was out of this 'world' powerful, unnatural even. Do you think it was an enemy?

Princess Celestia: "I'm not certain, but I'm sure Twilight and her friends can solve the problem without our help.

Princess Luna: "Let us hope so, for if that power belongs to someone truly evil. I'm afraid to say darkness may fall upon Equestria.

_**==To=Be=Continued==**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2 of Jotaro's Bizarre Adventure to Equestria. I may offer OST from The Official Soundtrack of Stardust Crusaders to listen to throughout specific chapters. I'm still working out the kinks on how the story will play out. If the story doesn't seem good please let me know._

1 Day after Jotaro's escape into the Everfree Forest

Jotaro has been in the forest overnight. Due to the incident of the previous day. Jotaro has decided to stay far away from ponies as much as possible.

Because of that, Jotaro has to sleep in the Forest until he can think of a better option.

Jotaro: "What a giant pain in the ass, I gotta sleep in some trees. There's no way in hell i'm sleepin' on the ground.

Jotaro finds a nice tree to rest in

Jotaro: "Good grief. Let's hope this is all a shitty dream."

Jotaro sleeps

Twilight's Castle - One Hour to Midnight

Twilight Sparkle: "Spike, send a message to Princess Celestia about the situation."

Spike: "On it! I'll have the message sent right away."

Twilight Sparkle: "We'll have to find whoever that was. I've never witnessed something with the ability to disappear without a trace without using magic energy. Yet somehow, I felt power from him the moment he disappeared, it felt... Unnatural."

Spike: "Could we be jumping to conclusions, I mean sure he disappeared, but it could be a different situation. He probably uses magic you're not familiar with."

Twilight Sparkle: "That's the thing Spike, I know just about every magical form of energy there is. From Discord's use of Chaos magic, to Queen Chrystalis's Changeling Magic. If that was magic, I would have known it."

Twilight was started to worry about the situation a little too much. So much she starts researching what that power could be.

Spike: "What will you do if you catch him?"

Twilight Sparkle: "I don't want to harm someone we still know so little about. So if we find him, I've come up with a seal barrier spell that can contain him until we can transfer him to Canterlot. From there we'll take him to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Spike: "As long as this tension can stop, I'm fine with whatever you come up with."

The Next Day

Jotaro awakes to Birds chirping in the distance, A sunny day.

Jotaro: "Good grief. Don't tell me i'm still in this lousy shithole of a Universe. I guess this isn't a dream after all."

After climbing down from the tree, Jotaro thinks of where to go next

Jotaro: "There's no way I'm going back to that town. I gotta find somewhere to lay low, Especially from those other 6 ponies."

Jotaro heads in the opposite direction of the town.

After walking what seemed like hours, Jotaro thinks to himself.

Jotaro: *Shit, what do I do now? I can't just keep on going like this, I have to find answers on how to get back to my world. I'll be damned if I have to stay here forever.*

_Twilight's Castle_

Twilight has gathered the mane 6 to discuss the topic of Jotaro.

Applejack: "Do ya really think that guy was a threat Twilight? We still don't know much about 'em."

Pinkie Pie: "Everypony's a party pooper about this whole thing. He could have been a nice guy, I was going to bake him a cake."

Rarity: "Not now, Pinky Pie."

Twilight Sparkle: "I've made my decision, we're all going to find and contain Jotaro."

Rainbow Dash: "But HOW? He'll just disappear again, I didn't even see him mo-"

Rainbow Dash stopped and gawked in mid sentence. She started to think back.

Rainbow Dash: "Come to think of it, I think I saw something coming from him right before he disappeared.

Twilight Sparkle: "What? Tell us, what did it look like?

Rainbow Dash: "It had long black hair, and a scarf from the looks of it. It also looked blue."

Fluttershy: "Could this mean that it's two of them?"

Rainbow Dash: "I could be wrong, I _was _too high in the sky to tell. But I definitely saw something."

The Mane 6 started to ponder what it was that Rainbow Dash told them she saw. They had not seen what it was, but saw that he had disappeared instantly when they looked back.

Twilight Sparkle: "We need to be as careful as possible. For if we encounter him again, things could get ugly.

Spike sends the message to Celestia about the entire situation. Celestia agrees capturing Jotaro is the best choice.

Back to Jotaro

Jotaro has been walking for hours, he eventually makes it into desert terrain.

Jotaro: "A desert? Ah what the hell, It's better than that shitshow of a town.

After walking for some minutes, Jotaro sees some buildings in the distance.

Jotaro: "Maybe I can find some help there, if it's even possible. *Sigh* Good Grief."

Before Jotaro can make a single step, Jotaro realizes he's been followed. He has been confronted by the Mane 6.

Twilight Sparkle: "Come with us to Princess Celestia, if you don't we'll bring you with force."

Jotaro: "I already told you, I'm not goin' anywhere with ponies. Beat it."

Applejack: "Why you!"

Fluttershy: "Calm down, don't let him get to you."

Rarity:"How rude of you."

Jotaro stares at the mane 6, menacingly.

_**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**__**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

Rainbow Dash: "What do we do now? We have to contain this thing."

Jotaro: I dare you to say "thing" again. Don't test your luck."

Rainbow Dash: "I WILL, YOU THING!"

Jotaro unleashes ｢Star Platinum｣,

_**OR****AAAA**_

Twilight Sparkle: "Rainbow Dash, MOVE!"

Instantly, as if she wasn't thinking, Rainbow Dash flew away from Star Platinum's range.

Rainbow Dash: "WOAH!"

Twilight Sparkle: "So that's what it looks like."

Jotaro's stand was not only visible to Twilight and Rainbow Dash, all of the Mane 6 could see it.

Jotaro: "I warned you, talk smart again and i'll bust your nose into the ground."

Suggested OST: Requiem - Yugo Kanno

The Mane 6 could not believe what they were witnessing, the power eminating from him and his stand was pure, untapped energy.

Fluttershy: "W-w-what are we going to do now? He's so st-strong."

Pinkie Pie: What is that blue thing? Why is it coming out of him?"

Jotaro: *They can see it? Good grief, what did I do to deserve this?*

Jotaro: "I already told you, I'm not an enemy. I'm from another world called Earth. I'm trying to find my way out of here."

Rarity: "Why should we trust you?"

Jotaro: "If I was trying to harm you I would've, that punch earlier was just practice."

Rainbow Dash scoffs at the comment

Twilight Sparkle: "Fine, we'll leave you alone."

The Mane 6 gasp at Twilight's comment.

Rainbow Dash: BUT TWILIGHT, WE HAVE TO!

Twilight winks at Rainbow Dash, she's up to something

Jotaro is slightly relieved he doesn't have to fight with Ponies

Jotaro: *This is starting to piss me off, I can't get a decent break can I?*

Jotaro: "Finally, I'll leave yo-, **_!_**"

Suggested OST: Final Battle 3:33 - Yugo Kanno 

Jotaro is grabbed by Twilight's sealing spell, She said that to trick Jotaro into letting down his guard.

Jotaro: _**SHIT, **_**_｢STAR PLATINUM｣._**

_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA **_

_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA **_

The ferocity of ｢Star Platinum｣'s punches nearly overthrow the spell.

Twilight Sparkle: "NNNGH, I CANT HOLD IT!" The Barrier is fading slightly

Jotaro is close to breaking out of the barrier, but realizes he's slowly losing consciousness.

Jotaro: W-what?

Twilight Sparkle: "Not only does this spell supress your powers, it also takes away consciousness to keep you from breaking out."

Jotaro: "Good... grief. I... can't fall... asleep. Not like this."

Before he loses his consciousness completely, he realizes he's left with only one option.

Jotaro:**_｢S-Star Platinum｣, the World._**

Time stops

In stopped time, the spell has no effect.

Jotaro: "That was too close, Good grief."

Jotaro casually walks out of the spell barrier with his hands in his jacket pockets

Suggested OST - Stardust Crusaders 3:58

_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**_

Jotaro gives the barrier the "Steely Dan treatment" with ｢Star Platinum｣, when time resumes the barrier will implode

Jotaro: "That's it, time resume."

Time Resume

The spell barrier implodes, the blast wave blowing the mane 6 off their hooves

Twilight Sparkle: "GAHHH!"

Fluttershy: "He did it again, he's over there now."

Applejack: "H-how in tarnation is he doin' that, how _**DID **_he do that? He was almost finished by Twilight's spell, yet he instantly appears over there.

The Mane 6 realize the situation has just gone from bad to worse.

_**==To=Be=Continued==**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all who have reviewed and liked this story. I'm still working on a few options for the story's layout. I may also suggest a few OST to listen to from multiple Parts of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure other than just Stardust Crusaders throughout the story. I'm pretty sure this chapter may be dull but i'm working on it. Capturing all of the personalities is** harder** than i thought it would be._

Suggested OST: Apparent Crisis - Yugo Kanno

The Mane 6 have never witnessed such an unfathomable ability like Jotaro's, it's not teleportation, which is what makes Twilight so on edge.

Jotaro however, was as composed as ever, his hands still in his pockets. Seeming as if he had not a care in the world.

Jotaro: "Good Grief. Never would've thought ponies were so persistent, til now that is."

Twilight Sparkle could not contain her curiosity any longer

Twilight Sparkle: "Tell me, how are you instantly moving from one place to another in no time at all? It can't be teleportation, if it was I would have known it. Something's not right about you."

Jotaro: "Why should I tell you? Figure it out yourself."

Rainbow Dash was infuriated, not only was Jotaro showboating his powers, no"pony" could understand how he was doing it.

Rainbow Dash: "STOP SHOWBOATING AND FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQUARE!"

Jotaro: "Feisty, aren't we? Calm down skittles and listen to me, I don't have time to deal with you all."

Rainbow Dash: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Applejack: "Rainbow Dash! Calm down, don't let 'em get to you."

Jotaro was starting to show visible signs of agitation and anger, his eyes were shadowed, the situation was playing out too long.

Twilight Sparkle: *WHATDOIDO?WHATDOIDO?WHATDOI_**DO**_? I DON'T KNOW HOW WE CAN BEAT HIM, IF WE EVEN CAN.*

Twilight was beginning to panic, Jotaro's gaze was becoming more agitated than ever. Suddenly, Twilight's fear began to subside and realized what she had to do.

Twilight Sparkle: "I have no choice, we'll have to use the-

Jotaro retracts ｢Star Platinum｣

Jotaro: "Good grief, I'll go with you."

Twilight Sparkle: "Wait, w-what?

The Mane 6 gasp at Jotaro, they were not expecting such a response.

Jotaro: *So much for finding a way out of this place. Good grief, It's not like I could go anywhere without them pestering me everywhere I go. Beating a bunch of ponies into a bloody pulp wouldn't sit well with me."

The Mane 6 were speechless, they intended for him to fight to the end, the opposite of the end result.

Jotaro: "I'll go with you to your Princesses, as long as you can help me find a way out of here."

Twilight Sparkle was completely confused, but decided to swallow her plan and cooperate with Jotaro.

Twilight Sparkle: "What are you up to? Are you trying to pull funny business?"

Jotaro: "Does it look like it? I'm not, just guarantee that you'll be able to find me a way out of this place."

Twilight began to hesitate, but finally responded.

Twilight Sparkle: "I'll agree to this,on **one **condition."

Jotaro: "Fine, what is it?

Twilight Sparkle: "You'll have to be bound with a spell so you can't try anything funny."

Jotaro: *Good grief, I can tell this'll bite me in the ass one day.*

Jotaro: "Fine, I'll accept."

Jotaro: *For now*

Twilight puts a spell on Jotaro, he tries to summon his stand, but no response

Jotaro: *Shit, didn't think the spell would work, what have I gotten myself into?*

Twilight Sparkle: "Okay everypony, it's time to go to Canterlot!"

The Mane 6 cheer in accomplishment

Jotaro: "Good grief."

After traveling with the Mane 6 for quite some time, they begin to question Jotaro.

Rarity: "I must say Jotaro, you have some very interesting clothes on. They're fabulously devine, even though they're mostly black."

Jotaro: "Whatever."

Rainbow Dash: "Hey! Can you please tell me how you move from one place to another in an instant!? More importantly, what is that blue thing that comes out of you?

Jotaro was getting annoyed

Jotaro: "I already told you, figure it out yourself."

Rainbow Dash: "Oh COME ON!""

Twilight Sparkle: "This "Earth" place you speak of, what's it like?

Jotaro: "You could basically say it's like your world, but without talking ponies."

AppleJack: "Talking' Ponies, what kind of ponies do they have then?

Jotaro: "You don't want to know."

Rarity: "Why won't you tell us what you're powers are?"

Jotaro: "It would make sense not to tell strangers like yourselves what your powers are wouldn't it?"

Rarity: "Well yes...It would seem so"

The Mane 6 all wanted to know more about Jotaro's powers, but Twilight's desire to find out what they are were much more intense.

Fluttershy: "Jotaro may seem like a bad guy but deep down, I know he's probably really kind deep down."

Pinkie Pie: I _agree!_ Jotaro seems really cool to be around **_dontyouallthinkso!? _**

Jotaro: *These ponies are a giant pain in my ass*

**Canterlot Castle**

Suggested OST: Herald - Yugo

After arriving inside the castle, The mane 6 walk Jotaro throughout the halls to the throne room.

Jotaro: *Good grief, never would've thought this is how the castle would look*

Twilight Sparkle: "Okay, we're here. Jotaro, please be respectful, these are the leaders of Equestria.

Jotaro: "Just open the door already."

Twilight opens the door, inside was a carpet that led all the way to a throne sitting atop it was Princess Celestia and Luna.

Jotaro: *Holy shit, they're the tallest ponies i've seen.*

Princess Celestia: "Welcome to Canterlot, I am Princess Celestia."

Princess Luna: "And I am Princess Luna."

Princess Celestia: "What is your name, Visitor from another world?

Jotaro: "My name is _**Jotaro Kujo.**_

Princess Celestia: "A pleasure to meet you. We heard that some'one' from another world came to Equestria."

Jotaro: "Don't even know why or how I got here, but here I am"

Princess Luna: "Do you harbor any ill will? We've sensed immense power from you for a while."

Jotaro's hand were in his jacket pockets

Jotaro: "Not at the moment, I dont got anything against ponies. That is as long as I'm not put in a bad mood. All I want is to go back to my world, Is it possible?

Both Princesses began to talk with each other discussing his request

After a few seconds, Princess Celestia turns back to Jotaro

Princess Celestia: "It is possible, but it will require massive amounts of magical energy. It could take a few days to a couple of weeks, we are unsure at the moment."

Jotaro: *Good frickin' grief, should've known asking Princesses was a bad idea*


End file.
